PruAus Week 2016
by bononk
Summary: A series of short fics for PruAus week in 2016.
1. Day 1: OUTDOOR ACTIVITIES

Roderich despised snow. It was too cold to stay outdoors in it - which he wished he didn't have to do, but he had a school bus to catch - and his only coat was useless to him when enough melted on his clothes. Snow was difficult to walk in, given it snowed enough, and Roderich wasn't skilled at any winter activities besides drinking hot chocolate and eating homemade pastries in front of the fireplace.

Times like this was when he was glad Elizabeta was his friend. She respected his choice to stay inside while she went out with her friends when she got restless. She didn't force him to do anything he didn't want.

Gilbirt, however, wasn't as generous.

"You and me, we're going on a date to the skating rink." the albino declared as he pulled his smaller boyfriend away from the kitchen. "You can bake me apple pie later."

"I refuse your offer. Dating me does not give you privileges to force me around." Roderich tried to pull himself away from Gilbirt's grip. He frowned when he noticed he would have to exercise more to achieve his goal. Gilbirt chuckled at Roderich's failed attempt.

Roderich dug his feet into the ground. "If you are going to force me, then I would like to cover crust before we left."

Gilbirt let him go and bowed. "Your wish is my command, young Tchaikovsky."

Roderich went back to the kitchen. He placed a napkin over the crust and told his grandma where he was headed. On his way back to where Gilbirt was waiting, he put on his coat that was previously hanging in the closet.

"I'll have you know that we could be drinking hot chocolate about now." Roderich said as he took Gilbirt's hand in his own.

* * *

 _If you're update on the stuff I write you're probably thinking STOP OH MY GOD. And you know what I tell you? There is no way you can stop me from doing PruAus week._


	2. Day 3: CARDVERSE

"Welcome to no man's land, buddy." Gilbirt drew a small bucket of water from the old stone well. "Technically it's mine and that kid's land. So, Joker's Land?"

He paused for moment before giving the bucket to the newcomer. "I'm sure you need this more than I do. I swear it's safe."

The newcomer raised an eyebrow as he took a drink. Gilbirt took a seat on the edge of the well.

"Where you from?"

"Clubs. And you?"

Gilbirt looked up to the sky. He shrugged. "I was kicked out a long time ago. Caused too much trouble in castle so the jack created this place and sent me here."

"The kid too?"

"Peter? No, he told me he caused a riot because apparently he was an illegitimate child. I guess his mother went off with some other dude for a bit. Don't know why everyone was upset though. He was the youngest of, like, four or five."

"How long ago was this?"

Gilbirt shrugged. "I've stopped keeping track of time. How did you get here?"

"I was bringing a message to King Francis of the Kingdom of Hearts when my carriage broke down in a storm." the brunette stared into the half-full bucket. "My horse died so I had to walk around until I found shelter. I've been lost since then."

Gilbirt jumped down from his spot on the well. He held his hand out to the jack.

"What's this about?" the smaller man asked.

"I will lead you to the Kingdom of Hearts."

"No," the nobleman turned his back to the joker. "I have made the trip many times. I will find my way."

The jack walked away, enforcing what he said. Gilbirt had to stop himself from laughing.

"It's this way." Gilbert pointed in the opposite direction.

The joker puffed out his cheeks. "Fine. Take me."

* * *

 _You may be thinking where day two is at. I may have been late and I may have drawn it. I don't think you can put images on this site._


	3. Day 4: (grand)PARENTS

The children were huge fans of the old man's cakes. They were everything a child could ever want in a pastry - sweet, big, and hot out of the oven. The children visited the old couple every weekend and occasionally during the weekday.

The couple had no children their own so they were glad to see, and feed, the children on the block. They welcomed the energetic kids as their own. A few had even referred to them as grandparents.

"Gibba Gil?" asked one of the kids, a blond German boy named Ludwig. "Help."

Ludwig held a small book in the air. It was an old book from when Gilbirt worked at a coffee shop.

"What's it called?" Ludwig asked as he rubbed the cover with his thumb.

The poor kid was at least ten but had lost his ability to read and, to some extent, write after a car accident. He lost a lot of blood and suffered a concussion, so the doctors were sure he wouldn't survive

Yet, he did. When he woke he was surrounded by joy that lasted for weeks.

Unfortunately he also lost his memories of everything leading up to the crash and the event itself. He woke as a new human.

"Caramel," Gilbirt replied.

"Who is it by?"

"Matthew Williams," Gilbirt said. "He's a really good author."

"Read it to me," Ludwig demanded as he took a seat on the couch.

Gilbirt nodded before he took a seat so that he could lean against the armchair. Ludwig gave him the book, flipped to a random page in the middle of it. Just before he could begin a high pitched _ding_ came from the kitchen.

"Over here Gibba Roddy!" Ludwig exclaimed and Roderich made his way to the living room.

Ludwig patted the spot next to him but Roderich chose to have a seat a little ways down. He'd become quite distant over the years.

"Take a cinnamon bun because I'm reading to both of you!"


	4. Day 5: FORMAL WEAR

_**Warning:** Lame chemistry joke_

"Fancy schmancy!" Gilbirt called as Roderich walked into the band room.

The thin brunette wore a new looking suit that made him come off more as the head of a successful business than a sophomore band nerd. As he walked closer, one could easily tell he had loosened up his tie. His glasses were positioned as close to center as possible. Roderich really didn't _need_ his glasses, he only wanted to seem more interesting

"What's all this for?" Gilbirt asked as Roderich put his oboe together. The two sat next to each other, seeing that Roderich was the only oboe and Gibirt was first chair of the flutes. It really is a prized chair.

Roderich made a face signaling his readiness to die. "My chem class is so stressful! We had presentations today and I wadn't mentally prepared."

"Did you present?" Roderich nodded.

"I prayed that we wouldn't have to."

"What was it about?" Elizabeta, second chair flute, asked. She was dressed nicely, though not as nice as Roderich. "The periodic table couldn't have been that bad."

"Solar water distillation system." Roderich took his double reed into his mouth and made some noise with it. "If I get a bad grade, then I will certainly die."

"Hey, Liz?" Gilbirt asked with snicker. "Where should we barium?"

Elizaveta blinked and Roderich couldn't stop frowning.

"If he's dead, we can't curium and we can't helium so we might as well barium."

Elizabeta's eyes widened as she let out a long "oh." Roderich huffed and rolled his eyes.


	5. Day 6: Nyotalia

Anneliese _despised_ the rain. Her long, wavy hair simply could not handle constant water (unless, of course, she was taking a shower but that's intentional so she's prepared). She also didn't own a lot of sweaters because her mother refused to go shopping. And Julchen, well, is Julchen.

Julchen was everything Anneliese wasn't: outgoing, funny, interesting, and uncivilized. Everyone knew her, be it her face, her name, or both. She often ran around town in a bomber jacket, army print sweats, and combat boots while letting her long white hair flow behind her. She couldn't be bothered with manners or taking her time, something that bothered Anneliese very much.

But it wasn't like she could just walk up and scold Julchen for her behavior. That would be odd and rude. She would have to express her anger via piano.

Anneliese usually avoided people similar in attitude to Julchen. The two only spoke because of the one time Anneliese left her home in the rain. She had stuffed as much of her brown hair into her sweater as she could. She would've tied her hair back if she hadn't broken several ponytails and wasn't in enough of a rush that she didn't have time for a braid.

She managed to walk so fast that she slipped in a puddle. Her clothes were drenched and, as fate would have it, her sweater hood slipped. Worst of all, she fell onto Julchen who made a comment on Anneliese's now terrible hair.

At school Julchen could not stop trying to ruin the Austrian's day.

"You look so different when you're dry. And your hair looks so much better!"

Anneliese could only puff her cheeks. There was nothing she knew about the taller girl that could be used against her.

It continued like this for several months. Julchen teased and Anneliese ignored her. The two never spoke outside their shared math class yet the German always had something new to bring up.

What did Anneliese know about her bully? For starters she could play the flute and had a younger sister - both were often bragged about. She had an interest history - Anneliese once heard her excitedly telling what is assumed to be her friends about the Seven Years' War. She didn't know anything else about the extrovert while Julchen could probably write a biography on her victim. Anneliese wanted to scream, at least until she received a note on her desk.

 _Meet me in the music room after school. I need to ask a favor of you._

"Come on, please?" Julchen was on her knees, praying, like Anneliese was some sort of music goddess. "It's a short piece."

Anneliese enjoyed standing over her. She felt powerful for once, like she could make the flutist do anything.

"If," Anneliese said slowly. Julchen looked about ready to cry. "If you would stop teasing me."

Julchen appeared thoughtful. "That would require us to date."

Anneliese forced herself to frown but it could only last so long before she was smiling proud.

"Then stop teasing me."


	6. Day 7: LETTERS

_Dear Prussia,  
My boss still refuses to allow me to refer to you as Gilbirt in these letters. He knows very well that these are as casual as can be.  
A little puppy showed up at my house yesterday. It's small, brown and black, and it doesn't have a tag. You're brother happened to be over when it entered, so I'm sure doing fine. I'd help, but I'm a cat person. I don't know what to do with it.  
Just thought I'd let you know.  
-Rod Austria_

 _Dear RODERICH  
Unlike you I don't have a boss to worry about. I do as I like, thank you very much.  
OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T YOU TEXT ME ABOUT THIS I LOVE DOGS. IT NEEDS AN OWNER (me) ASAP. I GOING TO YOUR HOUSE AS SOON AS I CAN.  
-GILBIRT  
P.S. Never mind Ludwig just came home with the puppy._

Prussia and Austria preferred sending handwritten letters to one another. It allowed the receiver to see what the writer was thinking. Each refused to erase mistake, instead crossing it out in pen and moving on. It let them to get an extra laugh.

Of course, they had each other's number saved. But that was reserved for an event that would take a letter too long to inform the other of. Usually these were emergencies but can also be something like a last minute schedule change.

Calling this moment an emergency was an understatement. Austria was passed texting, by now he called his lover more than ten times within the past half hour. Each call was left unanswered by the one and only Prussia.

The hours snailed by as Austria paced his house until, finally, he got a call from the albino.

"Hey Rod," Prussia whispered, his voice raspy and dry. "I'm at the hospital now."

Austria stumbled over his words while he made his way through his house and out to the car. Eventually he stopped trying to respond, feeling content at the sound of Prussia talk about anything.

"The puppy's really cute. We named her Anneliese. She reminds me of you." Prussia said as Austria exited the car.

"I'm at the hospital." Austria said. "Pru- Gil, what room are you in?"

"Second floor, third room on the right." It was here when Austria realized Prussia's voice was much softer than when the call started. At first he blamed it on the car being loud, but now…

He burst into the specified room. There was noise everywhere. Prussia's hurried breaths, the beeping of the heart monitor, and Austria's own gasp for breath.

In all of the sound, he could barely make out a quiet "I love you," just before everything went silent.


End file.
